I've Gotta Find You
by Kurisutaru
Summary: It's been a few years since Mamoru has had those dreams...the dreams of the princess...but a new neighbor moves in and all things change...
1. Chapter 1: Howdy Neighbor

REVISED 13/01/03  
written:2000  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author: Kurisutaru  
Email:kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
webpage: http://fly.to/kuris-chan   
Title: I've Gotta Find You  
Song fic  
Chapter: 1: Howdy Neighbor  
Summary: It's been eight years since Mamoru has been looking for  
his Princess. Eight years since the dreams stopped, but since his new neighbor  
moved in, they came back.  
Disclaimer: Ehm....Standard Disclaimer inserts here..PS...the  
song "I've Gotta Find You" is sung by Lonestar and By: Richie Mcdonald/  
Marty Dodson/ Ron Harbin (BMI/ASCAP).....  
Thanks: To Bunny-chan, Jess-chan, Ujigami, Chibi-chan, Rinoa,  
and everyone else who took their time in e-mailing me!!! HEEHEH...even  
though I'm insane....^_^ Oh Yeah I've got a website...http://fly.to/kuris-chan/....I  
know..work on stories...^_^..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^^I've got this dream that won't go away  
I close my eyes, you're there night and day  
Baby whatever it takes, I've gotta find you.^^  
  
I feel stuck in some crazy parallel world. MY life seems like a big  
joke, if I think about it. My parents dying when I was six, growing up in  
an orphanage where no one would take you in. I finally get out of the  
orphanage in Senior High School, only to tease a Junior High girl constantly.  
But it was then, when I had the dream.  
  
The dream was in a cloudy mist, dark and cold. Looking through whatever  
I could, it was pitch dark. The fog cleared slightly to reveal a big stone  
castle, some how I knew I wasn't on Earth anymore. The castle had a balcony  
and a dark shadow over it. Then a sweet familiar voice calls out, "Endymion,  
find the Silver Crystal." "Help me please." I desperately try to see who  
the shadowed figure on the balcony was. I noticed her back was turned to  
me, she has shining hair, of what colour, I couldn't tell. She was wearing  
a long gown dress. I yelled out, "Who are you? Turn around please!" She  
turns to say, "Please help me, find the crystal." I tried to see her face.  
Only focusing on her face, when I thought the fog was beginning to clear.  
I woke up, sweat trickling down my face.  
  
^^Are you someone I know, or that I meet my chance  
Are you somewhere close, or in a far away land  
Across the ocean  
Or Burn insane, I've gotta find you^^  
  
The dream repeated every night, every night when I woke from the dream  
I would look around the city to everywhere I could to find my princess.  
It was until the final battle between the Negaverse and the Sailor Scouts,  
when the dreams disappeared. Beryl was a little too easily removed, to  
me. But it was Sailor Moon that did the job. She was taken over by something  
or even someone at the time, she chanted things into her wand, and Beryl  
was destroyed. After that, I graduated moving to the states to become a  
doctor.  
  
Eight years since the battle with the Negaverse, I am a resident at  
the New York General Hospital. Today was like every other normal day, I  
returned to my apartment tonight. Outside the main lobby I noticed some  
moving vans, 'Must be a new neighbor.' I thought. I sluggishly staggered into  
my apartment, and automatically turned on the coffee machine. After all  
these years of coffee, I am still 6' 2". I threw my keys on the kitchen  
counter and collapsed onto the couch. I ran my hand through my tangled  
hair, and fell asleep in my lab coat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^I've gotta find you  
Don't care how long it takes  
I know when I do, it will be worth the wait  
As God as my witness, and love as my guiding star  
Maybe Miami, on some sandy beach  
New York City, making waves on Wall Street  
No matter where you are  
I've gotta find you^^  
  
It's the dream! The dream with the princess! I look around the all to  
haunting familiar surroundings. The fog, darkness, the Princess. She calls  
to me, "Endymion" The dream seems to go fast than usual.  
Then, I woke up, and bolted off my couch. The dream was different,  
the dream was always the same. But this time it was different. Suddenly  
there is a rapid knock at the door.  
  
^^Could be the Chauffeur, at the grocery store  
For all I know, you're the girl next door  
I've Gotta Find You^^  
  
I groggily got up, I looked around, a dark shadow had passed over the room,  
and the coffeepot burned down to little over half a cup. I finally get  
a glance at the time, 11 p.m. It was late in the night, who would visit  
me at this hour? I stumbled towards the door, man I should have some coffee.  
I open the door, not even looking to see who was on the other side. "Mamoru?"  
An angelic voice asked, the voice was very familiar. I was still was too  
tired to look past the feet, bunny slippers, how strange. The voice  
spoke again, "Mamoru-baka stop starring at my feet!" I look up, eyes wide,   
only to yelp, "Odango Atama!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Odango--err--Usagi grew 6 inches, now standing 5'6", her blond hair  
still put into odangos. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt and a pair  
of gray shorts, on her feet no socks, but bunny slippers. Usagi's trademark,  
bunnies, which after all is what her name meant. Then I noticed her holding  
a small clay container.  
  
"Now, that you are awake Mamoru-baka. I was wondering if I could have  
some hot chocolate mix."  
  
I challenged her for surprising me, "How do you know I even have hot  
chocolate mix Odango?"  
  
Just like the old days, she was fuming and clearly seeing red. Cute  
as always, some things never change.  
  
"Very well, Mr. Baka. I will look for hot chocolate elsewhere."  
"Odango, wait, I have hot chocolate." I did, I just wanted to see her  
cute face when she got mad. Besides, it has been so long since I heard  
from Tokyo. "How is Andrew?" I ask, hoping to start some casual conversation,  
instead of petty quarreling  
  
"Andrew?!" Usagi replied excitedly, "Oh he's a doctor at Tokyo General  
Hospital, and he proposed to Rita last month."  
  
Muttering to myself, "I should call him."  
"You should." Usagi replied as if I was talking to her. We reached  
the living room and Usagi sat down. While I headed towards the kitchen  
with her container. Usagi yells, "So, what have you been doing these last  
is it 8 years?!"  
Yelling back, "I came here, to become a doctor. Now I'm a doctor at  
NY General Hospital."  
"No Way!" She screeched and continued, "I'm studying at NYU to be a  
doctor. Well that explains your costume." I looked at myself, I was still  
wearing my lab coat. I Silently cursed at all the creases in my jacket.  
No one ever understands how long it takes to iron those things out.  
"Odango? You a doctor?" I replied  
"I know." She replied giddily, "I'm in my third year right now. Probably  
wondering how I got here right?"  
"Exactly Odango."  
"Well, I didn't get a full scholarship like Ami, but I got in with  
my classes paid for me. I have a job down the block at the Ice Cream Parlor."  
"Ice-cream and Odango?" I taunted, it's just irresistible to taunt  
her.  
She glared at me, I decided if I wanted my life intact I better change  
the conversation.  
  
"So you get to work as an intern at the Hospital now?"  
"Yeah, I start next week. Maybe well see each other."  
"Yeah" I head back towards the living room with a full container of  
chocolate mix. I hand it to her, "Here you go Odango, just don't go too  
hyper on this stuff ok?"  
"Haha...very funny Baka. See you!"  
Without thinking I ask her, "Where are you staying?"  
"Room 1452, Bye bye!" And let herself out the door.  
Room 1452, wait, I'm Room 1450, which means she lives right next door!  
I have this really weird feeling that life isn't going to be the same  
anymore... I wandered in to my room and collapsed in bed, and fell into a  
deep sleep...  
  
^^Might be the waitress, working through waitress school  
Or the anchor person, on the 6'o clock news  
Only my Heart knows who^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
Wow, never thought I would see Mamoru again, it was strange to see him  
after all these years. He's changed since the last time I saw him, once  
again, getting taller. And definitely cuter.....Well, what did you expect?  
I mean, he can be a real Jerk sometimes, but anyone that doesn't think  
he's hot is crazy!(*Remember that ppl....~*)  
  
When he opened the door I was so surprised. His hair was tangled, he  
just woke up, which was so cute. He was rubbing his pretty blue eyes, then  
staring blankly at my feet, with a lab coat on with some khakis and a white   
shirt. Putting my thoughts aside, I gently set down the hot cocoa and went  
straight to bed. Tomorrow is the first day of class this semester...  
Please Lord let me do well.  
  
I awoke to the strangest sound coming through my bedroom wall, a moaning  
sound. It was strangled, and sounded very pain full, and then, "Princess!!  
MATTE!!!" It was Mamoru! Princess?! I wonder... I hopped out of bed and  
ran next door, slipped on the floor, grab the apartment doorknob and the  
door flew open, Mamoru left the door open. Then footsteps came, "Usagi?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
Another dream. I don't understand, why would the dreams come back? Is  
Sailor Moon back? Is danger back? What is going on. *BOOM* "ECK!" *SLAM*  
What was that?!  
I get out of bed and head carefully to the door. And lying on the hallway  
floor was a blond haired angel in distress.  
  
"Usagi?" I asked, honestly I've never seen Odango with her hair down  
before, She is so cute! Then I couldn't hold it anymore, I burst out loud  
laughing. Then she started mumbling, "---that's--get for caring-----lousy  
---stupid----unfeeling----err..."  
She cares about me?  
  
"You care, about me Usagi?" Her face softened, "Of course Mamoru-baka,  
you're my friend right? When I heard you screaming I knew something was  
definitely wrong, Mamoru, why did you yell Princess?"  
  
"I d--id?" I asked in disbelief, no wonder she was so scared. I wonder  
if I used to yell too, but I would not know, my neighbors never cared.  
Usagi continued, "You, sounded scared, why? Mamoru please tell me."  
  
I didn't know whether to or not, but with her big ocean eyes, how could  
I not? "I have this dream, about a princess, calling to me. But I never  
see her face, I used to have it every night in Japan. But this is the first  
night I've had it, since those monsters disappeared."  
  
I looked over at Usagi, who was know sitting on my couch and drinking  
hot cocoa. Her eyes clouded over when I spoke about the monsters, as if  
a dark memory surfaced. "Usagi? What is it?" I asked softly. "Nothing silly,  
what makes you think something is wrong. Go on with your dream." She was  
happy and giddy again, how does she do that? I am determined to find out,  
what it was, "Usagi, that is the dream, now, tell me what was bothering  
you?"  
  
"Mamoru, you would not believe it if I told you. Its crazy."  
I laughed a little, she hasn't seen crazy. I used to fun around in  
a tux saving a superhero. "Believe me Usagi, I've seen crazier things than  
you will ever see." I taunted.  
"You want a bet?" She asked mischievously....Too mischievously.  
"You're on, loser buys hot cocoa for a year."  
"HEhe, you're on."  
"Well then, I'll go first."  
"Don't underestimate me Baka."  
"I ran around in a tux, and throwing flowers."  
Usagi's eyes widen, "Your Tuxedo Kamen?"  
"Beat that Usagi."  
She grins, SHE GRINS, "Gladly" she answers, what, how?--  
She runs out of my apartment, and returns with a bag of things.  
"Ok, this is a long list, so.....give me a moment."  
"O---k..." Was all I could say. What is she up to?  
"K, this is a communicator." She said, which holding up what looks  
like a pink personal day planner.  
"This is a disguise pen." The pen looked familiar, I forgot from where,  
but it was think the pink colour with gold rims that tipped my memory.  
"This is a Brooch." It was the brooch she wore all the time in Japan.  
It had a crescent moon imbedded into it, with four coloured stones  
all around it. Blue, Red, Green, and Orange.  
"This should look, very familiar, Tuxedo Kamen." She takes out, THE  
MOON WAND!  
She smirks. "You know Mamoru, if you calculate the time of my graduation,  
and the year of university I'm in right know. You would notice, a year  
is missing." Still in shock, I couldn't answer. "One last item Mamoru.  
I trust, for your life, you won't tell." She holds up, a FBI badge. "Remember  
Mamoru, I like my cocoa mix with marshmallow in it! Good Night, and remember,  
if the dream comes again. Call me." And she get up, throws one of the   
communicators at me, and walks out the door.  
  
What a day, Dreams return, Usagi is my neighbor, Usagi is Sailor Moon,  
and a FBI agent. The princess, is calling for me again, for what? And who is she? Is  
the something I have to figure out.  
  
^^I've Gotta Find You^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
END OF CHAPTER ONE ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Visits of the Unwanted Kind

REVISED 13/01/03  
Written: 2000  
  
Author: Kurisutaru  
Title: I've Gotta Find You  
Chapter: 2  
Disclaimer: :P (Standard disclaimer here)  
Email:kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
webpage: http://fly.to/kuris-chan   
Arigatou: To everyone that reads my fics....to  
Chibi-imouto-chan!....Bunny-chan(Onee-chan...^_^), Jess-chan(lucky her...she's  
on vacation!!! Well, for now...), Ujimami(Hi!!!), Spring-chan! (dun kill me  
now..I called you Spring-chan again....^_^) and Rinoa(You, dun work to hard  
either...)^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
It's been a week since I've stayed here. Classes are great, we start internship  
next week. HQ finally decides to leave me alone. Andrew has invited me back to  
Tokyo for his wedding next month. Mom and Dad decided to retire. Sammy, graduated  
University with a great job in computer animation, Mika and him are going  
steady. I see Ami around, in fact we are to meet for lunch in a couple of  
hours. Rei, sent an e-mail, her grandfather, gave the temple to Chad, while Rei  
attempts to get her leave from the FBI. Makato is having her wedding with Ken in  
October, while her restaurant has been given a rating of 5 star restaurant. Minako, is  
a part-time actress, while studying to be a nurse in Germany.  
  
For the last eight years, the world thought that the monsters were gone. But for  
3 on and off years, Rei and I under the FBI, destroyed the last of the monsters  
(mainly localized in North America). But to this day, Metallica is still unfound.  
Which is one of the reasons why, I haven't returned my badge. Eight years,   
no sign of her. Perhaps I really did destroy her, but as Luna said a very   
long time ago. Only the Princess, with the Silver Imperial Crystal could destroy   
Metallica. What is Metallica up too? Why, after all these years, the Princess   
still hasn't shown herself? *knock* *knock* thumped the door. I stumbled off my   
couch, and went to the door. Who would look for me at this time? Ami told me to   
meet her at the cafe in 3 hours.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look through the peephole in the door, no one was outside. I opened the door,  
off guard with curiosity. The figure, held a knife, it swiftly jammed the knife  
at me. I instinctively jumped away, judging by the moves, it was a class-M  
youma. But I guest wrong, the knife got me in the arm, a large gash went across  
my forearm. I was loosing blood fast, I knew, I had very little time left. I  
dodged a few more swipes. My brooch lay in my purse, in my room. The youma, was  
no youma I could identify. It's moves to graceful, it's skill too great, and  
it's speed, impeccable. The whole left side of my shirt was soaked thoroughly  
with blood. I felt faint, but I reached my bedroom. The youma got my arm again,  
I held back a scream. I didn't need people to find out about the monsters. I  
jumped again, and the youma broke my drawer in to pieces, making a loud bashing  
noise. My neighbor must be furious. Wait, my neighbor, Mamoru. I grabbed my  
communicator out of my pocket. Hopefully, Mamoru doesn't work on Saturdays. I  
pressed the alert button and dodged again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
*Crystals are formed through a...* I've read this book 50 times, but none of the  
books explain the crystal I'm looking for. AHHH! I grab my head as severe pain  
runs through it. I can't remember the last time I felt this pain. I'm still not  
used to it, the pain continues to increases. Then a loud boom noise was beyond   
the bedroom wall. Then a beeping noise comes from my dresser. Wait, pain, loud   
boom, communicator, Usagi!  
  
Ignoring the pain I transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, I was amazed I still knew how  
to transform. I sped to Usagi's apartment, the door was wide open, more banging,  
then one loud bang, and silence. I followed the trail of blood to Usagi. Her  
right good arm was gripping her left bloody arm. While the left hand grips what  
appears to be her Moon Wand. I stand there in shock.  
  
Usagi smirks, "You know, I could use a little help here." and faints of loss of  
blood. I rush over just in time to catch her before she fell to the floor. I  
walked out of her beaten apartment, shut the door the brought her over to my  
apartment. I laid her over the couch, and started to tend to her arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
--Pain. Awh man, I turn over on to my good arm, and review what happened. A  
Youma, in which I couldn't identify, my apartment destroy. "Oh Gosh!" I yell to  
the unfamiliar ceiling. Then a voice, I believe is Mamoru's shouted, "What?  
WHAT?!"  
  
I laugh a little and turned back on my back, "Sorry Mamoru, I just realized that  
the stupid youma destroyed my apartment. Man, you have any idea how long it took  
me to clean it today?" Then Mamoru started laughing, soon I join in too. But was  
interrupted by my growling stomach, "hehehe...Umm, could I have something to eat?"  
"Sure" Mamoru answered, he got off the floor in the position he was in and  
walked to the kitchen. It was then that I realized that it was around 5pm, and  
Mamoru was sleeping on the floor the whole time. I couldn't believe that he  
would stay by my side the whole time, I should thank him. Then I remembered, I  
left Ami at the cafe!!! "AH!"  
  
"What?!" screamed Mamoru as I heard pot clang on the wooden floor. "I left Ami  
at the ice cream shop! AH!" "What now?" Mamoru asked, he was already back in the  
living room, annoyed, "I didn't go to work!" I wailed "Usagi calm down, we can  
phone Ami and the Ice cream parlor called. I explained everything, minus the  
youma." I tried to get up, to reach the phone. Mamoru pushed me down again, on  
my bad arm, "Hey Baka what did you do that for?" "I'm a doctor, and I say, you  
stay in bed. I will phone Ami for you." "Demo--" "No buts."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
I grabbed the phone on my kitchen counter, while still hearing Odango muttering,  
"Err---that jerk---always-----not fair!" I head back to the living room, "So  
Odango, what's Ami's number." She smirked at me and said, "911" Taunting me I  
see, well, two can play this game. "Ok Odango, 911" I slowly punched in the  
numbers, *9* *1* *-- "Ok ok, it's 494-3958" "Silly Odango, always forgetting  
things ne?" "Yeah...whatever." She clumsily folded her arms together and started  
pouting, she is so cute when she's mad. I was so scared when she collapsed back  
in her apartment. I couldn't believe that this young woman fought off a youma by  
herself, and acted as if it was perfectly normal. Must be hard living a life  
like that, when I was Tuxedo Kamen, I could leave anytime I wanted to. But she  
was Sailor Moon, she had the hope of the world upon her. Then Usagi yelled,  
"Baka, get out of lalalaland!"(*~hehehe....my website..ooh...aren't I  
evil...adding my own advertisement in here....~*)  
  
"Umm..sorry" I answered and dialed the number.   
It rang a few times, the male voice answered, "Hello?"   
  
Honestly I was surprised, the last I remember Ami, she was the very shy type.   
"Hello" I answered back, "Could I speak to Ami please?"  
"Wait a moment please." I heard a clank, then barely audible voices, then,  
"Hello this is Ami speaking."   
"Yes, This is M---" Usagi starts screaming and waving her good arm frantically,  
"You Baka, I'll never live it down if they knew that I was at my old arch   
nemesis' apartment!"   
I gave Usagi a little grin and continued, "This is Mamoru Chiba. I'm phoning   
on behave of Odango Atama. A Youma attacked her earlier today, that is why   
she didn't show up at the ice cream parlor."   
  
"Oh my, is Usagi ok?"   
  
"Yes she is, in fact you can stop by my place to see her."   
I heard Usagi moan, "Awh man...."   
  
I smile again, it's too much fun watching her agony.   
Ami's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Your place? How did she get there?"   
"Oh, she lives right next door, I live in apt no. 1450."   
  
"I'm coming right now, if that's fine with you." "Of course see you then, good bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
I look over to Odango, she fell asleep! This Odango is certainly very  
interesting, I pull the blanket at her waist to her shoulders, and smiled at the  
angel sleeping. Strange, how much smiling I have been doing lately. Usagi seems  
to have that effect on me. I could let go of all my problems when I'm around  
her, just to live.  
*Ding* *Dong* Ami's here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~^^~~ --this is from my view  
  
Mamoru got off the floor and hobbled to the door. Hobbled you ask?! Well,  
sitting there and watching Odango for several hours can really put your foot to  
sleep. He got to the door, and double-check it was Ami on the other side, then  
he opened the door.  
  
"Hello Ami, long time no see."  
"Yes, it's good to see you again. Unfortunately not under the most convenient  
time."  
"I agree, come in."  
"Thank you." And Ami let herself in.  
As they walked towards the living room Mamoru was saying, "She actually  
slee----ping?!"  
Ami giggled a little, Usagi was wide-awake with a gigantic smile on her face.  
"Oh Usagi-chan does that all the time."  
"Oh" Was all Mamoru could say, still astonished by this young woman.  
The girls get into conversation while Mamoru went for tea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Usagi, what happened?"  
"Well, obviously Metallica found me. I was off guard when I opened the door to  
my apartment a couple of hours ago. It jumped me, the youma was different Ami.  
At first I thought it was a class-D Youma, but it was too fast and strong. I  
couldn't identify it."  
"So how did you get it?"  
"I was going to get to my brooch, but I knew that the youma wouldn't give me  
enough time to transform. So I grabbed my wand and used it."  
"Usagi! You used the wand without transformation?! What were you thinking? You  
know how much energy you use with the wand. How did you survive long enough to  
find Mamoru-san?"  
  
"She called me with her communicator." Mamoru answered, he returned with 2 cups  
of tea and 1 cup of Hot Cocoa.  
  
"Ooh, cocoa!" Usagi squealed, and grabbed for it.  
But Mamoru was faster, "Odango, who said the cocoa was for you?"  
Usagi started pouting, "No fair, you lost the bet! You owe me!"  
"Fine Odango you can have it." And Mamoru takes a big gulp of it, before handing  
it to Usagi.  
She starts laughing, "You think a few germs will keep me away! HAHAHAHAH" And  
starts rapidly gulping down the drink, just like the old Odango. Ami and Mamoru  
shudder as they watched Usagi gulp down the drink.  
  
"So Mamoru, you where talking about a communicator."  
Usagi interrupts them with a big sigh ~AHHH~ Ami and Mamoru stare at Usagi,  
"What?! Guys? Yeesh! Well any ways, I gave Mamoru a communicator, because he's  
Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"Usagi, have you lost it or something..."  
"No, she's right, I am." Mamoru interrupted and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.  
"You see Ami, this started with that bet I was talking about."  
"You mean whining about."  
"Why you Conceited Jer--"  
"Usagi, yes, what about the bet?" Ami cut-in, after all who really wants to see  
these two argue again.  
"Oh I bet Mr. CJ over here, that I'd been through a weirder life then him. Being  
all Mr. Big-Shot, he challenged me."  
"So, he told you he was TK, and you told him?"  
"That I was Sailor Moon, and FBI agent" Then with amazing speed, Usagi wiped out  
a salute, "Tsukino, at your service!"  
"Usagi, you told him?"  
Then Usagi got serious, "You mean to tell me, after all this time. You still  
don't trust him."  
The girls look at Mamoru, "Okay, OK I get the hint. I'll be over there,  
reading." And Mamoru walked away.  
"Usagi, I think the question is, How can we trust him with his motives so unclear?"  
Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but Ami stopped her.  
"Usagi, I want you to give me, a good answer, so think about it ok? When  
something big strikes, be careful around everyone. Me, your Superiors at HQ, and  
Mamoru-san. Oh and, I believe this kitty looks familiar."  
Ami, reached into her bag and took out something furry and black, and muttering.  
"Ooooh, that bag----*cough* cough* *gasp*"  
"*GASP* LUNA!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Luna~~  
  
After several hours being trapped in that hideous bag, I was finally allowed  
some fresh air. So I thought, as soon I was out if the bag, Usagi gripped me  
like Elmira from Tiny Toons Adventures.  
"Usagi--- please----- your-- kill--ing--me."  
"Oh Luna I'm *so* sorry, I've missed your nagging." I grinned well, a little.  
She missed me, after all these years, when she graduated and wasn't aloud to  
take me with her. I was devastated, I missed my Klutzy Sailor Moon. "Usagi, how  
are you?"  
"Luna, I fine, how have you been all these years?"  
"I've been doing ok at Mina's house, I still sense dark energy, but it has  
gotten weaker sense you killed Beryl."  
"Yes, I know, did Rei tell you, about, my job."  
"Yes, Usagi, she did. I wish you told me, I was sent to be your guardian. I felt  
hopeless watching from a far distance."  
"I know Luna, so how's Artemis?"  
I blush, "He's doing well."  
"Un-huh."  
I was going to give her a good comeback. But a deep male voice interrupted.  
"Odango, you still talk to that cat? What is it doing in my apartment?"  
"Ma-moru," I heard Usagi stutter "This is Luna. Luna, Mamoru-Baka."  
I looked at Usagi, what is she trying to do, make herself sound even crazier  
than she already is?  
"Odango, your cat can't talk you know." Mamoru answered, yup, Usagi is  
officially insane.  
"No, she does Baka, she is my guardian as Sailor Moon."  
I lung to the floor, what is up with her?  
"Well, that does explain why, you were always talking to it."  
For the first time, I look carefully, at this Mamoru-(Baka) Chiba. Hmm, Black  
hair, blue eyes, good build, and quite tall. And it I didn't know any better, he  
sure seems to be enjoying, one odangoed-person.  
  
Mamoru realizes that I was looking at him, he smiles and starts talking to me,  
"Hello, Luna, I'm Tuxedo Kamen. Nice to meet you."  
I can feel my eyes grow wide, Tuxedo Kamen! I regain my posture, "Nice to  
finally meet you after all these years." Mamoru's face faulted for a moment,  
well I do understand. I mean, how many cats do you see that talk? He replied  
politely, "Nice to meet you too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I stifled a giggle when I saw Mamoru's face. He was completely baffled! I  
watched quietly as Mamoru and Luna strike a conversation,  
"Mamoru, what is your mission?"  
"To protect Sailor Moon, and find the Silver Crystal."  
"Then, whose side are you on?"  
  
I couldn't believe Luna! After all these years, she still really wonders, which  
side he is on. I sighed, and answered for Luna, "I've said many many times Luna,  
he is on our side."  
"Usagi, you honestly believe that after all these years? Then, I would take you  
word for it. After all you had a crush on him for many years."  
I went crimson, and looked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
I know, I have that smirk on my face. That mischievous one, that Usak--gi hates.  
"Odango?! You, *had* a crush on me?"  
She answers looking away, "Yes, I *had* a crush on you--Tuxedo Kamen."  
"What about now?" I asked, strangely hoping.  
"I--I don't know."  
I went into shock, she doesn't know. What does that mean?  
I grabbed her hand, in surprise she looks back at me. "What do you mean? You  
don't know?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what did you think?!  
*Put the blow to the head….it hurts more…*  
^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Crush, really?

REVISED 13/01/03  
WRITTEN 2001  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Author: Kurisutaru   
Title: I've Gotta Find You   
Chapter:3   
Email:kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
webpage: http://fly.to/kuris-chan   
Disclaimer: lalalala....I do not own Sailor Moon....I can't even spell   
the name right..ehehehe....   
THANKS! hey guys thanks for your great support! Bunny-onee-chan,   
Chibi-imouto-chan, Jess-chan, Hum-chan, Spring-chan, Eternal Angel, Uji-chan,   
SCM, and Rinoa! And thank you to everyone who takes their time to read my   
stories!   
  
...Oh yeah....you guys I got a new collection if Hammers!!! WANNA SEE?! ^_^   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Usagi~~   
"What do you mean, You don't know?" He asked, sternly looking into my eyes. I   
just couldn't tell him, the look in his eyes, I couldn't tell what he would feel   
if I told him, I loved him. I can't believe that Luna let that slip. I darted my   
eyes around the room, where is that cat when you need to get her.   
  
~sigh~   
  
I answered lightly, "Hehehe, it's nothing really, just, even though I know   
that Tuxedo Kamen is you. I......." My eyes lashed around the room, how can I   
tell him, I've liked him since the first day we bumped into each other?   
  
"Well Odango."   
I winced a little, but perhaps I never will tell him. Taking in a breath,   
I hoped that he would take this answer, "Well, I mean your Tuxedo Mask, every   
girl had a little crush on you at sometime, right Baka? And of course I still   
like you, you're my friend aren't you?"   
Something glinted in his eye, "Right Odango! Right..."   
Mamoru leaned close to me, what is he up to? He leaned even closer with   
that smile! My eyes widened, ok now I'm scared.   
I came up with something quick to calm my nerves, "Ah, Baka, what are you   
doing?"   
He replied casually, "Oh nothing Odango, there is just something in your   
hair...?"   
"My hair?" I asked, a little frightened at what it could be. I mean, I'm   
not the fondest of insects. If one was in my hair, you do not want to be around   
to see what happens to it.   
"Un huh..." He nodded as if unconsciously.   
I was getting just a *little* irritated as to how long it takes to get   
something out of my hair? "Well, what is it Baka?"   
"hmm...well...there seems to be, an Odango in your hair!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
*Yank*   
*Bonk*   
*Mamoru has found his way to the floor with the most interesting bump on his   
head.*   
*Usagi's hair has been undone, however, she does not seem to notice. She has   
a very satisfied smirk, along with a hammer in her hand.(kekeke...the   
hammer...H------)*   
*Luna just returned with Ami from the other room, discussing what to do with   
their current situation and new found knowledge. Unfortunately they see, that   
they have to do something about *those* two first.*   
*Ami being the smart one, decides that, now would be a *very* good time to   
leave...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Mamoru~~   
  
WHERE THE HECK DID THAT HAMMER COME FROM?! (kekeke.....oh....*blink* *blink*   
Me, Kuris-chan would have no idea....^_^)   
I started to count, just how many things little *sweet* Usako has hit me with   
on the head....hmmm...lets see... a test, shoe, ice cream....   
"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san, I better get going. It's good to see you two again.   
I'll phone you later Usagi. So as to not disturb you and your, eh, conversation   
with Mamoru-san. Ja ne!" With that, Ami left Usagi, still sitting on the couch,   
and me splat on the ground. I do believe that Luna found her way out too.   
  
I hear some rustling noises, I demanded myself to open my eyes. It didn't   
work, my eyes just decided that they would not corporate with me. Someone slid   
to the floor next to me.   
Usako sounded really close, "Mamoru? Are you ok, I'm sorry, I must have hit   
you a little too hard. Mamoru?"   
I struggle for my eyes to open, how ironic, my eyes opened with ease, when an   
angel is hovering over me. When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful and   
unforgettable sight. Usako was looking straight into my eyes with her lovely   
blue eyes, her hair undone was flowing around her like a shower of golden   
flowers.   
I slipped, "Usako"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Usagi~~   
  
Wha--what did he just say? I was sure I looked wide-eye and definitely white.   
But, what did he just say? I--I'm afraid to ask him, what if I made it up in my   
head. I know it will hurt so much. Oh Mamoru, please tell me I'm not dreaming. I   
looked further into his eyes, perhaps searching for an answer as to why he would   
say that, if he said it.   
I opened my mouth, to say something, "Mamoru...I--"   
  
Our lips met, whatever I was going to say, was gone. Mamoru deepened the   
kiss, his arms found their was around my waist.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Ehm....I *do* hate to interrupt you two. But we have scout business."   
Luna strutted in with the most bemusing face. She didn't know what to do with   
those two.   
  
With that Usagi pushed herself off Mamoru, her face as red as a red could get,   
her eyes showed confusion amongst other emotions. With a few deep breaths her   
heart rate, and the redness of her checks went down. Her eyes sharp and ready   
for action.   
  
Mamoru sits up, and glided his hand through his hair. His passion clouded eyes   
cleared with a few blinks. He frantically darts his eyes to Usagi. Hoping she   
wasn't mad at his strange behavior. He decided he would talk to her later.   
Right now, it's scout business.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Luna~~   
  
"As we know. There is a new youma out there. A youma very powerful, unlike any   
we have ever battled before. We have to be careful, especially, you Usagi. I   
want you to be on alert all the time, also it's apparent that you can not stay   
in your apartment tonight. So, If Mamoru-san doesn't mind. We could bunk here   
for the night. Well Mamoru-san?" I peered my eyes over to him waiting and   
demanding for an answer.   
  
"Sure, since both of you have no where to stay right now. You and Usagi can   
take my room and I'll take my couch." Mamoru answered calmly.   
  
"But" Usagi was about to interrupt. But, we have more important things to talk   
about.   
"Usagi please, we have some very important business to talk about. I have been   
talking the Artemis, and it hasn't been good news. Metallica is indeed, alive."   
I glanced over at Usagi. Her eyes clouded and blurred. Then it cleared with   
another one of her cheery smiles. Poor Usagi, it must be hard on her, especially   
after what Beryl did to her. I know what ever she did, it hit home.   
  
It seems Mamoru sensed Usagi pain too. He unconsciously started stroking   
Usagi's hair. I decided, with was enough for Usagi for now, and I descended   
towards the balcony.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Mamoru~~   
Poor Usako, I can feel all the pain that's she is trying so hard to hide.   
  
*BONK*   
*BONK*   
"Baka, you're touching my hair again!"   
  
Owie, my head. Man, does she have a good aim or what. I don't think my head   
will ever be the same. Ah, but I have something against her.   
I moved so close to her that our foreheads were practically touching.   
"Usako, stop hitting me with the hammer, it hurts"   
Wide-eyed she looks at me, speechless she, picks up her hammer and leaves for   
the kitchen.   
"Mamo-chan. Can we have dinner?"   
EH?! "Mamo-chan?"   
  
With a mischievous smile on her face she walks up to me an kneels down to where   
I am, and put her forehead against mine. I was total speechless, in face I'd   
probably do anything Usako would say.   
  
"Yes, Mamo-chan. I mean you have two names for me. So, I figured it was time to   
give you a name. Other than Baka, but you have to admit you like Mamo-chan   
better ne?"   
  
I couldn't answer, I just nodded my head quickly. She stood up again, I took in   
a deep breath.   
"So, Mamo-chan, can we have dinner?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Usagi~~   
  
Dinner went well. Luna and Mamoru became a little closer and did their very   
best to cheer me up. But I have been this way for a long time now. Since the day   
I went face to face, with Beryl. Her cold dark eyes boar into my own, her   
twisted and sick mind curled around me. Looking for a way in, she spoke to me as   
if she knew me. She spoke of vengeance, revenge, and my doom. She called me a   
snake, thief, and amongst that, Serenity. Who is Serenity, what did she do to   
the poor soul to cause such pain. In the final end, I had to kill her, she just   
would not let me save her. I single tear rolled down my face. I wiped it quickly   
and climbed into bed to sleep.   
  
"Good Night Luna" I said. And closed my eyes and drifted to sleep my final   
thought was Mamoru. His room smells of roses.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Mamoru~~   
"No! Princess no. Please come back! Matte Onegai!!!" Breathing deeply, I leap   
out of the black couch. Still panting I reviewed what happened. The dreams   
returned stronger than ever, I don't know how long I can keep this up.   
A door creaked opened, "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan? Did you have the dream again?"   
It was Usako, she sat down on the couch, and I followed.   
  
"Mamo-chan, tell me. Is this princess, the Moon princess we have been looking   
for?"   
  
I looked into her eyes, they where filled with concern, guilt, fear, curiosity.   
I told her the truth, "Usako, I'm not sure."   
  
"I see" she nodded lightly. She grabbed my hand and held it lightly, "No more   
bad dreams Chiba!"   
  
All I could muster was a, "What?!"   
  
"I'm going to sleep on the floor, while you sleep on the couch. So I'll chase   
those dreams away for you. So you can have a good night sleep."   
  
I opened my mouth to protest.   
  
"Un-uh, I know very well that you have work tomorrow. So get to sleep, I promise   
you that the dream won't come. Trust me on this, my mother did this with me all   
the time. I'll be your mommy."   
  
She got off the couch, and pushed me down into the leather seating of the couch.   
With a cute smile, she adjusted my pillow and pulled my blankets over me. "Good   
Night Mamo-chan!" She sang lightly, and kissed me on the forehead. Usually I   
would have something on my mind about the dream, I would try to sleep but it   
never worked. I would be up the rest of the night pondering on my life's   
mysteries. But I was dead asleep, when Usagi kissed me again, only this time on   
the lips.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
~~Usagi~~   
  
I swore that Mamo-chan slept the whole night with that stupid grin on his face.   
I mean all I did was kiss him, yeash. I'm confused, one minute he seems to like   
me, the next, he seems to enjoy using me as his target practice. Just this   
morning, he was joking about how stupid I was to end up sleeping on the floor.   
Then decided to step on my head! Then he cooked Odangos, for breakfast and   
chased after me attempting to eat an "Odango" on my head! And worst of all, He   
broke my hammer!!! Sniff sniff, I hit him on the head, and the hammer exploded.   
  
Well then I'll just have to play his game. It's pay back time Chiba, and no one   
can help you.   
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!"   
"Usagi-chan why are you laughing like that?"   
I turned my head to face Ami, "Gomen Ami, but I was thinking about something."   
Then took my hot cocoa and sipped it carefully.   
Ami face faulted, "Just don't tell me, just don't tell me." Was all she could   
say.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
k..k.....kill me.... I know...it sucks....just say it!!!...And Have a nice day! 


	4. Chapter 4: Not her

REVISED 13/01/03  
WRITTEN 2001  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author: Kurisutaru  
Email:kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
webpage: http://fly.to/kuris-chan   
Title: I've Gotta Find You  
Chapter:4  
Disclaimer:....I feel sorry for the creator of SM...because...right now, she's   
got a million fans after her....all with hammers (^_^) and all after her for   
more!!!!! ^_^  
Thanks: Thanks to everyone.....especially if you have emailed me....and especially   
especially if you've emailed me more than once...ARIGATOU....I dunno what I   
would do with out you ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~I've Gotta Find You  
(Richie McDonald/Marty Dodson/Ron Harbin)  
I've got this dream that won't go away  
When I close my eyes your there night and day  
Baby whatever it takes I've Gotta find you  
  
Are you someone I know or that I'll meet by chance  
Are you somewhere close or in a far away land  
Across the ocean or burnin' sand, I've Gotta find you  
  
I've Gotta find you, don't care how long it takes  
I know when I do it'll be worth the wait  
With God as my witness and love as my guiding star  
Maybe Miami on some sandy beach  
New York City making waves on Wall Street  
No matter where you are, I've Gotta find you  
I've Gotta find you  
  
You could be a checker at the grocery store  
For all I know you're the girl next door  
One thing I know for sure, I've Gotta find you  
  
You might be a waitress workin' your way through school  
Or the anchor person on the six o'clock news  
Only my heart knows who, I've Gotta find you  
  
I've Gotta find you, don't care how long it takes  
I know when I do it'll be worth the wait  
With God as my witness and love as my guiding star  
Maybe Miami on some sandy beach  
New York City making waves on Wall Street  
No matter where you are, I've Gotta find you  
  
No matter where you are, I've Gotta find you  
I've Gotta find you~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MWAHAHAAHAH  
AHAHAHAHA  
  
"Umm...Odango, would you like to tell me just *why* you have that   
silly grin on your face?"  
  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him, "That's for me to know and you to find   
out!"  
  
I had it all planned out, something so stupid and outrageous. Anyone   
would fall for it. I gloated to myself, Usagi, you've outdone yourself this   
time!  
  
I think back to the first night I spent at Mamo-chan's apartment, now I   
comfortable stay at his place, until my place is redone. It turns out that the   
owner of the apartment was waiting for someone to break down that wall. Every   
night, I end up sleeping on the floor next to Mamo-chan, and every morning, he   
calls me a Baka, for sleeping on the floor, if I had his comfy bed, and every   
morning, we had Odangos for breakfast.  
  
We act as if, the first night here, never happened, its back to Odango and   
Baka. I sigh; I miss that side he showed that night of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
Part 1: Dating Service  
  
Mamo-chan sat at his comfy black chair reading his novel. I lay across   
the couch just doodling through the magazine pages. The door rang, "I'll get   
it!" I shouted, A young blond sultry woman was at the door, "Like, where is the   
hunk that lives here? He signed up for the dating service? I'm like so his   
date!" I grinned to myself, let's see him get out of this one.  
  
"Mamoru, there's someone at the door for you!" I shouted to the back.   
He came trudging out in his sweats and white T-shirt with a book in his hand   
and glasses on his face. "Who is it Usagi?" He asked, "Why your date of course!"   
His face went blank, "Date?" "Silly silly!" I said with a grin, "How could you   
forget, now you two kids have fun!" and I yanked him out of his own apartment,   
without him saying a word.  
Hmmm....5-  
4-  
3-  
2-  
"ODANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
1-....hmmm...he was early...I realized as I stared at my watch.   
a heavy pounding startled me at the door, "Eck!!! Get off you wrench!   
Ack! Help! Someone, anyone! Odango Atama you are in BIG trouble young lady!" I   
winced as he yelled, and more banging came from outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
Why that traitor Usako! How am I supposed to get rid of this girl now?  
  
*cough cough* "So, ah... How come such a beauty like you is going out on   
blind dates?"  
  
*Squeeze* *gasp* Now I know why, the girl hugs, and my lungs collapse.  
  
I begin to loose vision, is that Usako going to get it now or what?  
  
I slipped to the floor, what the HECK? The girl is STILL on me! I find my   
way to my pocket, and pulled out the pink communicator, and pressed the "panic"   
button.  
  
I faintly hear Usako squeal at the new noise, she doesn't seem to care at   
all. I full loose consciousness, my last thought, was My precious Usako.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
  
*beep* *beep* *beep* I bit my nails, as I desperately try to ignore his   
help call, I bit my nails harder, what if he was in real trouble?  
ARGH!!!  
I give in, and opened the door, to see the leech suffocating a collapsed   
Mamo-chan. I pry the strange lady off him,   
  
"Hey! We're going on a date here."  
I grinned wryly, "But he's my boyfriend lady, now back off."  
Flames flicker in her eyes, then she dashes away, because she obviously   
didn't want to get involved. I look down at Mamo-chan to see how he was. I sigh,   
this wasn't suppose to happen, he was suppose to have a bad time, but he wasn't   
suppose to get hurt. I check his pulse and if he was still breathing.  
  
My Gosh, he wasn't breathing! I started to panic, Usagi look what you did,   
Mamo-chan is going to kill you now! I took in along breath, and checked one more   
time, to see whether he was breathing or not. Still, nothing came out and   
nothing came in. I gulped hard, I'm going to have to do, CPR on him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
My life flashed before my eyes, nothing of it any good, until Usako bumped   
into me. My life lonely and out of existence, even with Andrew as my best   
friend. I was still lonely, but it was Usako that filled that empty part of me.  
  
If I live through this psycho lady's torture, I'll confess everything to   
Usako, she's the one that can make my dreams go away, she's the one that makes   
me smile and laugh, she is the one I love.  
  
I felt a light pull, and I felt my eyes again and they opened. Usako knelt   
over me with a very worried face. She was biting her nails again, I lifted my   
hands to hers to stop her. She froze and looked down at me.  
  
She collapsed on my shoulder, "Oh Mamo-chan, I thought that I killed you.   
I'm so sorry! Gomen gomen gomen..."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her, "Usako, you didn't kill me."  
She froze when I called her Usako, I held her tighter, I'm not going to   
let her get away. She has cared about me more than any other human being. An   
explosion was heard from beyond my apartment door.  
  
Luna bolted out, battered and frail, "Usagi, Metallica, she's here!"  
Usagi bolted out of my embraces, her eyes clouded and hardened like   
before. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wand, and locket.  
  
I whispered quietly to her, "Usako, I'm with you,   
I love you." Perhaps, she never heard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" I shouted, this is where all my past training comes   
down to, I knew it was only a matter of time, before Metallica found me. I went   
down to the floor, and pressed the big red button, it was for the most top   
emergencies.  
  
The dark dark evil woman, stood tall and white, "Serenity, At last, I have   
found you."  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "Serenity, you and Beryl both spoke of Serenity, but   
my name is not Serenity!"  
  
She chucked a dark laugh, "Foolish Moon Child, you play as if you do not   
know. Do you think you can trick me, foolish Moon Child indeed."  
  
My eyes widened, MoonChild? Serenity? Who did they think I was?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Luna~~  
  
Why didn't I see it before? Why didn't Usagi tell me, that Beryl called   
her Serenity. After all these years, she was right in front of us. Tears slipped   
down my face, Princess Serenity has been found, and I couldn't protect her from   
Metallica. But why hasn't her powers awaken yet?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I decided to play along Metallica's foolish crusade, "You are right, how   
could have a tried to trick you. You Metallica know, that you can not win."  
  
Her dark essence swirled around me, brought my hair to stand.  
  
"Foolish Little Princess, your mother said the same thing, right before I   
destroyed you and your love. She killed herself, wastefully sending you and the   
people of the moon to Earth. It is only a matter of time, before I would find   
you."  
  
My mother? But, what did my sweet mother have to do with this?  
  
My thoughts were quickly interrupted, "Usagi, use your wand!"  
  
I chanted the words, "Moon Cosmic Power"  
  
A bright light emitted from the wand, the power surged through the rod.   
But, Metallica was not affected, "MWAHHAHHAHAA, Foolish Moon Child. Your   
pathetic wand can not save you. Why are you not using your precious crystal?"  
  
My eyes widened, She thinks I am the Moon Princess?'  
Metallica blew a powerful sphere towards me. I was paralyzed in fear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
My eyes widened as the large deadly sphere shot towards Usako. Thousands of   
thoughts ran through my head. And in the end, I did what I could only do, get in   
the way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
Closer and closer it came, I willed myself to get out of the way, after all   
the years of training. I couldn't move, not even an inch. I squeezed my eyes   
shut, for my inevitable end.  
  
Like the many other lucky times before it didn't come. But I didn't feel so   
lucky, when I saw what had happened. Mamo-chan's body was battered, and in fatal   
condition. Tears sprang forth, "Mamoru? Mamoru wake up please." I turned him   
over carefully, as Metallica commented, "Foolish human mortal." Still   
unconscious, I checked his breathing and heartbeat. Both were slow, and getting   
slower, I cried out, "Mamoru, please please don't die on me."   
"You can't get rid of me that easily Odango." He coughed up.  
But I knew he was lying, my hand still at his wrist, I felt his heart beat   
slowly, but surely fall. I knelt over, and cried, but his hand covered mine, and   
I heard a faint whisper before he faded away, "Usako, I love you."  
  
"Nonononononononono." I barely whispered, this can't be. He wasn't supposed   
to die. Just as I was about to give up, a bright, bright beautiful creature   
stood before me. She had long silver hair, that were put up the same way as   
mine, a crescent moon placed on her pale smooth forehead. She was tall and   
elegant, with a pair of gorgeous fairy wings. I looked carefully around, time   
seemed to have stopped. The Fairy walked towards me.  
  
"My child. I am sorry, for everything that has happened. I never wanted it   
to come to this." Her voice was angelic calm, and sweet.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, confusion was written all over me.  
  
She smiled, and something of familiar hit me, "I am Queen Serenity of the   
Moon."  
  
My eyes widened, the queen? The same one in all the stories and legends that   
Luna had told. The one that sacrificed herself, so that we were able to survive.   
I didn't know whether to hug her, or to kneel down and bow.  
She continued, "You see, I know very well, who I am, but do you know, who   
you are?"  
  
I tilted my head slightly, and starred at her immensely.  
"I don't know, at least not anymore." I answered slowly.  
  
"Princess Serenity of the Moon. You were reborn on Earth with a new family.   
Daughter of Ellen and Ken Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino. Also known as Sailor Moon. the   
champion of Love and Justice." Queen Serenity knelt down next to me.  
  
"My Child, you are all those, and more. But you will always be the same   
person. And in this lifetime, you are Usagi Tsukino. And that is all that   
matters." Something unbearably bright shone beneath her palms.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, please use this crystal to save the world. Only your pure   
heart, can weld this crystal."  
  
She dropped the powerful silver crystal into my hands, kissed me on the   
forehead and faded away, "Farewell my child."  
  
Tears came to my eyes again, I didn't remember her. But, I cried for her   
disappearance.  
  
Time resumed again, Mamoru was dying on me. I needed to do something fast.   
  
The queen said, that I could weld the crystal, but she never said how.  
Metallica unaware of what had happened, started to power up again for another   
fatal shot.  
  
I hoped, Silver Crystal, Please save this world.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~^^~~  
Usagi stood there unmoving as a calm bright light engulfed her. After the   
light dimmed, Usagi wore a beautiful gown, which could very well have been made   
with moonbeams. Usagi opened her glowing eyes, to face Metallica once and for   
all.  
Luna looked on at the amazing sight, tears came to her eyes, as she realizes   
just how much of a princess Usagi really is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
In the dark and lonely place, I could hear Usako calling, but I couldn't   
follow, then a bright light filled the place where I was, not a single trace of   
darkness was found. My loneliness melted away, and my eyes opened back into my   
apartment. Where the most beautiful sight stood before me. The moon princess I   
have been searching for, was right in front of me all this time. And, the   
saddest thing of all, is that somehow, I always knew it was her.  
  
I lifted my arms, and attempted to get up, after a little while of   
struggling, I was able to sit up. Usagi was at my side, in a few short seconds,   
"Mamoru! You're okay, I was so worried about you."  
I smiled, "You can't get rid of me that easily Usako."  
She smiled her warm smile back. But our happy moment was quickly interrupted.  
  
"So princess, you have decided to finally show some true colours. This just   
makes this oh-so much more fun." Grinned Metallica, a shiver went down my back,   
and Usagi was trembling with fear. But I could tell, she was stronger than ever,   
and she proved this to me, long before I ever found out about her other   
identities.  
  
She could stay cheerful and bright, under any circumstances. And, her wailing,   
and klutzing was simply, her. She was klutzy because she was growing, she wailed   
because she was sensitive. But, she is strong. Stronger than anyone I have   
known, she can boldly be herself. And, perhaps, that is why I love her, because   
she is her. Taking her hand, I help pull her up, to face Metallica for the final   
battle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
Mamoru pulled my trembling form off the floor, and hold me up to face   
Metallica. The smirk on her face, brought back to many horrible memories. But   
the warm bright crystal I held in my hand, reminded me, of how it could be. I   
had the power to give earth the past life I never had, and if I have to die to   
give it, then I will.  
  
I held the crystal up, and silently hoped, hoped hard for the world to have the   
one beautiful thing I can help keep, life.  
  
A warm bright intoxicating power surged through, and I whispered, "Moon Cosmic   
Power"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okie...it's almost over!!...I can finally finish a fic...^_^ MWAHHAHA..tell me   
what you think............cause.....either the next chapter will be short, or it   
will be longer with an epilogue...thanks  
  
  
Kuris-chan ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5: A New Day

REVISED 13/01/03  
WRITTEN 2001  
  
Author: Kurisutaru  
email: kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: I've Gotta Find You  
Chapter: 5  
Disclaimer:.....darn my currently really living in the house imouto-chan for   
constantly reminding me how I CAN NOT spell disclaimer...ARGH.......I   
HOPE   
YOUR HAPPY!! Ano...if I post at Sailor Fanfiction sites....doesn't that   
just....SAY it's fanfiction??!??........bakas....lol..^^;;  
thanks: Many thanks to my supporting friends....and their, errr...LOVELY   
ways   
of convincing me to continue....  
Just to name a few, my imouto-chans and onee-chans. ^_^  
  
Yes this is the end!! YEAH!!! I *finally* finished it! aren'tcha proud of   
me?...^^;; sure....I took......awhile...to...err...complete it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I woke to the light streaming through my apartment. I shuffled my fluffy pink   
blanket as I turned over to see Luna curled up beside me. I turned back to the   
ceiling and fan thoughts through my head. I feel weird this morning, like I   
missed something. I groaned and turned my head to the clock.  
  
"Oh CRAP!!! I'm late for my shift!!!"  
  
I practically threw Luna off the bed, luckily cats and on their feet, other wise   
Luna would be long dead. Screaming "Gomen" at Luna as she huffed away. I   
just barley got out of the house with my blouse buttoned, the hair pins in my   
hair, and my lab coat on. I dashed out the building as if death was on my tail   
and   
collided into a poor unsuspecting someone.   
  
It was a man, around my age, he had black hair, and the most amazing,   
familiar   
blue eyes. I didn't have time to dwell on the fact that the man seemed   
familiar, I   
merely wailed, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm late" and dash away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Ano...~~  
  
If Usagi had looked back, she would have seen the man smirk, with a sad,   
and   
distant smile, as she dashed around the corner. The man picked up his fallen   
belongings and walked in the same direction.  
  
When Usagi arrived at the Hospital, she spoke with the Receptionist. The   
lady   
informed her that her teacher was in fact not in yet, and told her to sit and   
wait.   
Usagi fumed, dashed all this way, and the Doctor wasn't even here yet. She   
took out her pink scribbled book, and started to write feelings on nonsense   
and   
strangeness.  
  
"Doctor Chiba!!!" The bubbly receptionist squealed, among other doctors,   
which happened to be all female, as well greeted this, Dr. Chiba. Murmurs   
were   
exchanged among the receptionist and the Dr. Chiba.  
  
Usagi, utterly clueless to the commotion, was interrupted from her thought   
planning,   
by the same man that she ran over this morning!  
  
He was a sly one, grin and all. His blue eyes childishly sparkled as he   
informed   
poor embarrassed Usagi of the fact that he was her supervising Doctor.  
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Mamoru Chiba. I will be your supervising doctor during   
your   
intern here."  
  
They shook hands, all looked professional, from afar. Mamoru continued,   
"First   
I'll show you around the hospital, and give you a general idea of the rules   
applied   
while here." He started walking away, leaving Usagi to follow blindly. He   
turned   
once more around, before leaving the main hall. Grinning evilly Mamoru   
winked   
and said, "By the way, I do not applaud tardiness."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I have never been so embarrassed. It's true, I've been known for my tardiness,   
but   
this takes the cake! I made my supervising doctor late! At first, I just hoped   
he   
did not recognize me, but when we left the main hall, ::ERRR:: then I knew   
he   
knew!  
  
"Usagi-san, please pay attention!"  
  
I snapped my gaze back at Dr. Chiba...  
  
"Dr. Chiba, how did you know my name? You didn't ask yet."  
  
He childishly raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, as he switched the   
clipboard   
between hands,  
"Elementary my dear Bunny, your name is on the contact information that   
came in."  
  
I blushed violently. Darn him.  
  
Smiling again, he looked me in the eye, dazzling me, I assure you only for a   
few short   
moments with his incredible blue eyes.  
  
"Let's start your shift Odango Atama."  
  
Wide eyed, and seeing perfectly red. The NERVE of that man,   
Odango?!...ATAMA?!..I've never been so insulted. Sure a few students in   
high   
school had a few words about her strange hairstyle but this was by far the   
most   
insulting.  
  
Alas, I could not say a word. With *him* as my supervising Doctor, I am   
doomed.  
  
I followed obediently, but stuck out my tongue at the inferior man as his back   
faced me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a very long and tiring day I noted to myself as I rubbed my aching   
Shoulder, and popped open the door. That Dr. Chiba, such a slave driver! All   
my jobs consist of changing   
diapers, blankets, the only good part of my job was talking to the younger   
patients. I was never permitted to touch a thing during Dr. Chiba's shift, I was   
said to   
only observe. Even after my shift, with my back aching, and my sides   
groaning. I sadly, was not permitted to return home, because of my other job   
at the   
ice-cream parlor. Who knew serving kids ice cream could be so painful?!  
  
I collapsed on the couch, and closed my eyes to relax carefully, What I   
needed was a bath,   
now.  
  
It was going to be one of those weeks. I felt hot and sticky, gross, and used.  
  
I was going to get to the bottom of this Dr. Chiba character though, there was   
something about him.  
  
Dr. Mamoru Chiba, I don't know why, but his name certainly rings   
something.   
Around his colleges he was certainly admired, women of all ages gaped and   
fawned at him, secretly or openly. He acted mysterious, serious, and intense.   
Around   
me, he was like a 15-year-old boy with puberty! Running around, and   
and...and...calling me.....AGH!!!!  
  
Kicking the closest thing to me, I yelp in pain, darn that stupid wall. Luna   
looked   
over, and seemed to shake her kawaii head as I cursed and hopped around on   
one   
foot.  
  
I am in the major need of Hot Chocolate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After hours of soaking, I trudged my overly heavy body that screamed for   
chocolate, towards the kitchen. Dressed in my fluffy Sailor V pajamas, I   
dried   
my long hair with the pink towel, and patted Luna as I walked over to the   
small   
kitchen. The towel slipped from my hands...  
  
I was out of Hot Chocolate!  
  
I gripped the counter, I needed a fix, and now! Suppressing the sudden urge   
to   
take out my hammer and just smash things. I devised the most efficient plan,   
without having to look for a 24-hour store, when the only means of   
transportation   
is walking. I'll just ask my neighbor for chocolate!  
  
I dashed back to my tiny room and grabbed my pink robe and bunny slippers.   
On   
my way out, I picked up the funny-looking jar that once held the precious   
chocolate and waltzed over to the next door. I rang the doorbell and waited   
patiently.  
  
Tapping my foot, I glance at my wristwatch, it was ONLY twelve am. After   
watching the second hand journey every so slowly clockwise, I rang the door   
bell   
again, more impatiently this time.  
  
The door swung open to a tired looking, Doctor Chiba.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Ano...~~  
  
Mamoru watched her stutter embarrassed and absolutely adorably. A evil   
smile   
crept across his face, "Odango Atama, your shift is over, what are you doing   
here?"  
  
"Doc....Doctor Chiba!"  
  
Mamoru's sly grin widened, "Mamoru, please."  
  
Usagi's face blanched, "Mamoru..." she said quietly to herself. Mamoru's   
hope   
sprang loose, did she remember? did she know?....did she recognize him? All   
these swirling thoughts were ended, when Usagi's spunk kicked in.  
  
"Well, Mamo-baka I was wondering, do you by chance have any hot   
chocolate?"   
Confidently she held her head high, no way was she about to let this man   
win.  
  
Waves of the memories of last week hit Mamoru painfully, and ironically.   
She came over for   
chocolate, it was the same thing that brought them back together. Mamoru   
didn't   
respond to Usagi at first, he just plowed into his apartment, and dragged up   
the   
hot chocolate he was going to give Usagi any ways.  
  
Usagi was confused. She didn't understand this guy, yet felt him fully. She   
saw   
him return with a smile on his face, not once noticing the sadness the hung in   
his   
tired eyes.  
  
"Here you go Odango, hot chocolate, just the way you like it with the   
marshmallows and all." Stupefied, Usagi merely grabbed the hot cocoa from   
Mamoru's hands, muttered a 'thank you' and shuffled back next door.  
  
Mamoru sighed, leaning against the doorframe. How long, how much would   
it   
take, for Usagi to remember him?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
  
After the strange incident with Mamoru. I just, blocked it out, I felt strange,   
separated. But from what? Who? I shook my head. A beeping sounded   
through   
my entire apartment. I followed the sound to the familiar communicator, I   
flipped   
it opened, to see Ami's face in the screen.  
  
"Usagi-chan! What happened? The scouts and I were called for an emergency   
the other night... Are you alright? Luna was babbling in the message, it was   
faint   
and static blocked mostly everything she said. Is Mamoru-san alright as well?   
Usagi? Usagi-chan?"  
  
I blinked several times at the screen. When did Luna report something?   
Static?   
Strange, everything seemed fine...What did Mamoru have to do with this?  
  
"Usagi?--" I snapped out of the strange trance.  
  
"Ami-chan, I'm calling an emergency meeting now. Get over here, I have   
some   
things to ask you about."  
  
Ami looked worried, "I'll be there in as soon as I can Usagi. Is everything   
okay?"  
  
Non-coherently I nodded and turned off the communicator.  
  
Now to talk to Mamoru.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Ano...~~  
  
A hideously loud pounding sounded though the halls, as a very pissed off   
looking   
bunny attempts to knock over her neighbor's door. Mamoru answered it   
quickly,   
not the least surprised to see her at the door. He quietly signaled her to come   
in.  
  
Usagi entered the fairly larger apartment, waves of memories floated into her   
head. She placed a hand to her head as they flooded through, confusing and   
random she couldn't make any sense out of them. Shots and scenes of her and   
him... Usagi's eyes flashed wide, and confidant.  
  
"Mamo-baka! You better have a very good explanation to what exactly is   
going   
on."  
  
Mamoru's gloomy look, stopped Usagi from harassing him further. She was   
overcome with the urge to walk out and take him into her arms, and make the   
pain in his blue blue eyes disappear. Usagi fought the strange feeling, and   
waited   
for an answer.  
  
"Get Luna" He simply said as he walked over to the kitchen, and started up   
the   
kettle.  
  
Usagi did not argue, he was too serious. She stocked back over and grabbed a   
rather mad kitty, and placed her on the couch.  
  
"Usagi! What is the meaning of this?! What time do you think it is?!" Luna   
lectured, only to freeze as Mamoru walked back to the couch with two cups   
of   
hot chocolate in his hands.  
  
"Luna, you have some discussing to do too." Usagi calmingly stated, "What   
happened to me?"  
  
Luna looked over, a little shocked, and silent her face turned downward, and   
focused on the chair in which she sat in.  
  
Usagi was mad now, fist in balls, and face bright red. "Luna, I can guess   
fairly   
well that you know Mamo-baka. I'm pretty sure he knows you too. Now stop   
playing the silly cat you are and answer my question!"  
  
Luna sadly looked at Mamoru, he glanced back in return and he cleared his   
throat.  
  
"Alright Usagi, we'll tell you."  
  
Usagi blinked at Mamoru, and released her fists, and became calm again.  
  
Taking a breath Mamoru started his story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru wrung his hands, and curled them, swept his hand through   
his hair. Usagi sat, waiting. She was dead still, waiting.  
  
"You remember Beryl, don't you?" he asked quietly. She nodded,   
slowly.  
"Do you remember, Metallica?" Once again, she nodded.  
  
Mamoru once again, swept a shaky hand through his black hair. And looked   
Usagi in the eye, "Do you remember. How she was destroyed?"  
  
Tears welled and escaped from Usagi's swelling blue eyes. She didn't   
understand, why she was crying, welling, weeping in a pain, that she didn't   
know. Mamoru's eyes soften, and looked to leak as well. He pulled Usagi into   
a warm comforting embrace, trying to sooth her soul from a pain she couldn't   
remember.  
  
With in his welcoming arms, Usagi remember this feeling of being in his   
arms, longing for eternity just in his arms. "Why?" she kept asking as she   
wept in his arms. Mamoru could do nothing more, then crease an eyebrow   
painfully, and attempt to comfort her from this pain. He glanced at Luna, who   
held the same disturbance in her eyes.  
  
"You, destroyed her with the silver crystal. Bright light claimed everything,   
Luna and I woke up, like nothing had happened. I didn't know..." He   
hesitated, "That you would still be asleep, you were out for many days. I   
knew that you had forgotten, the stress emotionally, physically, spiritually,   
was too much for your body, your soul...so, you involuntarily wiped away   
any memories of the past few days, and specifically the memory of me..."  
  
Usagi looked carefully at his sincere eyes, sorrow filled them, and she   
instinctively hugged him close, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry, that I don't   
remember you, or anything..." She trailed thinking.  
  
She abruptly rose, and staggered out, "I...I need to go. Thank you for telling   
me Mamoru. I'll see you tomorrow." And with the soft click of the door, she   
was gone. Mamoru bowed his head grasping the pain that flooded him. She,   
just left...He knew, she knew...There must have been some kind of   
relationship between them...but what is it she's afraid of? Him? Duty?   
Destiny? Or, herself?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi staggered to her apartment, in anguish. What was she to do? How   
could she possibly tell him? She remembered. She remembered him, now.   
After being in his arms. She knew. Usagi broke down crying against her   
door. She didn't want to remember. Not at all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi had painfully managed to cry herself to sleep, dragging her worn body   
to her bed. Luna had stayed with Mamoru that night, sensing that she needed   
time alone. Usagi had strange vivid dreams, that seem to explain everything,   
yet, explained nothing. She abruptly awoke to the sound of her door   
mercilessly being pounded on.  
  
She shuffled herself to the door, still wiping away the tears that lingered on   
her lashes. She grabbed the handle, and in one brave motion opened the door.   
She knew it was him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I gasped a little, even though I knew it was him. His intense eyes focused   
only on me, we both hesitated to speak.  
  
"Usagi…" He trailed gently. Silence engulfed the room again. Suddenly, I   
felt this was the time, time to ask, time to be brave… Perhaps time to be   
heartbroken.  
  
Clearing my throat, and summoning my courage. I stated, "Mamoru. I want-I   
want to ask you something, and I want you to honestly answer me."   
  
With his eyes still attentively focused on me, he nodded.  
  
"Do you-Do, do you love me?" I hesitated to finish my sentence,   
unknowingly, tears dripped down my face again. I watched his face change   
before me, in surprise.  
  
Before and single tear fell from my face to touch the ground, he reached it,   
and wiped it away. His eyebrow creased. "How could you ask such a thing,   
of course… Of course I do. You enchanted me since the first time I met you,   
but only when I stumbled into you here, in New York, did I really figure it   
out. Too busy searching for a princess, I was sidetracked by you. Usako, I   
can't, not love you and it's certainly too late to turn back, because I'm just too   
in love with you now. I've found my princess, I'm not talking about the moon   
princess. I'm talking about MY princess, the one, of my dreams." He pulled   
me close in his warm, warm arms. Feeling safe and warm, I knew, he meant   
every single last word of it.   
  
"Why did you ask Usagi?" He asked.  
  
I looked into his beautiful eyes, and answered truthfully, no longer hiding.  
  
"I was afraid."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
My grip around her tightened, why, why was she afraid?   
  
She seemed to have heard him ask, "I was afraid, because, I didn't think you   
could really love, me. At least, not the part that is truly me, the Usagi   
Tsukino part of me. I'm sure you know why, after all you used to tease me   
everyday, just about this part of me." Tears glittered in her opal-blue eyes,   
"But, now I know… I love you Mamo-chan."  
  
My heart was going to soar, however it was sadly interrupted. For Usako had   
pulled me down for a kiss, a most wonderful kiss…  
  
And we are together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End. 


End file.
